


Thunderstorms are the Fastest Way to a Girl's Heart

by AHappyPup



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms may be soothing to Jarvis, but they have the exact opposite effect on Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms are the Fastest Way to a Girl's Heart

CRASH!

Another rumble of thunder made its way through the thick walls of her bedroom. Unlike Jarvis, Peggy had never been fond of thunderstorms, and that dislike only seemed to grow after her days of service.

During the daytime, it wasn’t too difficult to keep herself in check. She kept her eyes focused on whatever mindless filing Thompson had her doing, found excuses to clack away at her typewriter to distract her ears, tried not to see Daniel and his sympathetic face. He always seemed to know. But that was fine. She could handle that.

But what she couldn’t handle were the ones that came in the evening time when the skies were even more dark and her roommate had fallen asleep for the night. Peggy probably would have been asleep too if it hadn’t been for the sudden change in weather. For as tough and strong the mighty Agent Peggy Carter was, thunderstorms had a way of getting to her.

During her days in the British Air Force, storms meant a most definitely uneasy flight. In the U.S. Army, it meant a night of little sleep, constantly verifying that it was only thunder she heard, and not an attack from enemy forces. Over a year after her last day in the official service, that fear was still with her. And it was what currently kept her tossing and turning beneath her blanket.

Every time she was about to shut her eyes, another flash of lightning emblazoned the walls in bright neon blue. When she tried to look away or conceal her eyes with the blanket, it still startled her in spite of her actions. Even if she managed to escape the anxiety that came with the lightning, there was still the thunder to deal with. The unrelenting booms tourtured her far more, even if she did finally find peace in sleep. Terrible nightmares of the war would plague her, the crashing thunder making the gunshots and bombs of her fictional world more real.

BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!

Her fists clenched tightly around her blanket as the most intense of the thunder roared just outside her room. And if that wasn’t enough to get her blood pumping, the ringing telephone sure was.

“Oh, bloody nora…” Peggy cursed under her breath, trying to gain some composure before answering the call. “He-”

“Crazy storm out, ain’t it, English?”

Peggy breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Angie. “Um, yes, indeed it is.” She was surprised by just how shaky her voice sounded.

She could practically hear Angie’s brows furrow when she next spoke. “You alright over there? Spooked by the storm?”

“No, no, of course not.”

“You lied to me for months about your job. You think I can’t tell when you lie to me now?”

“No, Angie, I assure you I’m fine-”

“I’m coming over.” Click. The soft padding of sock on the hardwood was easily heard just before the younger woman entered the bedroom.

“I never would have pegged you as one for a fear of storms, English,” Angie murmured as she crawled into the space beside Peggy in bed.

Peggy sighed, lying back down and pulling the covers over both of them. “Bad memories,” she murmured. “Bad dreams…”

It must have been the childlike innocence of her last phrase that made Angie pull her closer. She ran her hand through Peggy’s hair, thankful the Englishwoman had decided to forgo her pin curls for the night. “Bad dreams, huh?” she mulled, “any you want to talk about?” She shook her head slightly, burrowing her head deeper in the pillow and closer to Angie.

Angie nodded and kept her soft hand running through Peggy’s hair. “Put your head on my chest.” She gave the younger girl an odd look, but obeyed the request. “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”

Peggy shut her eyes gently and focused on the calming sound. “Valves,” she murmured after a while as she began to lull into sleep.

“Hmm?” Angie looked down, continuing the soothing motions.

“Your heart valves make the sound of your heartbeat,” she yawned.

It made her smile a bit. Of course Peggy would think of the science behind her heart as Angie was trying to comfort her. “My heart valves are telling you to go to sleep.” She saw a little glimmer of a smile come from the older woman as she finally settled.

Angie leaned forward and kissed Peggy’s forehead. “Goodnight, English.”

Her only response was a soft snore.


End file.
